The Tri-Wizard Asgardian
by I. H. Scribe
Summary: Harry Potter never went to Hogwarts, but he's still forced to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.


Fandoms: Thor, Harry Potter

Characters: Harry Potter, Jormungandr

Prompt: Long prompt is long. Basic gist of it is: Lily is Jormungandr's daughter and after Halloween Jormungandr takes Harry back to Asgard. Full Prompt can be found at end of story.

Prompt Made By: Vixen Uchiha

Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless _I. H. Scribe_ is listed after _Prompt Made By_ chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

* * *

**_November 1, 1981_**

* * *

Jormungandr, commonly called Jor by his siblings, scowled as he watched the old man leave his grandson on the doorstep of his daughter's half-sister's home.

Jor, the eldest of a set of triplets, was the son of Angrboda, a frost giant, and Loki, an Asgardian. He was a shapeshifter who favored the forms of snakes and snake-like creatures, and usually stayed on Midgard rather than live with his family on Asgard.

He had taken many human lovers over the years, the latest of which bore him a daughter, Lily. Lily had inherited her mother's hair, but Jor's bright green eyes that he, in turn, had inherited from his own father.

Lily being invited to a magical school was no surprise. She had shown aptitude with magic at a young age, and she and her young friend Severus had even been taught a few tricks by Loki himself. The entirety of the Asgardian Royal Family attended her wedding to James Potter, though they hadn't been wearing their formal attire at Lily's request, so no one had recognized them.

Then that bastard Voldemort started hunting them and they went into hiding. Had the man not been such a capable sorcerer, he wouldn't have been able to hide from Heimdall and Jor would have killed him already and his family would be safe.

Instead, he had only been able to give them necklaces, enchanted by his father Loki, to teleport them away to Asgard if they were in danger. Last night, Lily and James had appeared. The two were still unconscious.

Heimdall immediately began looking for young Harry, only finding him when he finally stopped being moved around. Jor had been sent to Midgard to collect his grandson, arriving shortly after Dumbledore finished casting the blood wards around the home.

Jor was not as good at magic as his father or his younger siblings Narfi and Vali – twin sons of Loki and his wife, Sigyn – he was easily able to overcome the blood wards, tricking them into thinking Harry remained in the home, while he took his grandson to Asgard where he belonged.

* * *

**_July 25, 1991_**

* * *

None of the owls would take a letter addressed to Harry Potter. Finally, Dumbledore asked Fawkes to take the letter, and the phoenix did, disappearing with a flash of fire. Dumbledore was pleased; an extra show of magic should help convince the boy to attend Hogwarts. Not that Dumbledore thought young Harry wouldn't, after all who in their right mind _doesn't_ want to attend the premier magic school in the world.

Hours later, Fawkes returned with young Harry's reply. Dumbledore noticed the beautifully written calligraphy on the envelope, and was delighted to see that the letter contained the same. Young Harry was a wonderful writer, and would no doubt take to using a quill easily. Then Dumbledore actually read the letter, and his heart plummeted.

_To: _

_Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

_at_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Dear Headmaster and/or Deputy Headmistress,_

_Since I am unsure of whom to address this to, I have taken care to address it to both of you. Your magnificent phoenix friend has assured my family and I that he will take it to the correct person._

_I thank you for your kind acceptance into your school. I have been reliably informed that it is the best magical school on Midgard. However, I will be unable to attend. Having several Hogwarts textbooks in my possession, I and my teachers have decided that while you may be the best magical school on Midgard, the magic taught on Asgard is of a higher quality._

_As such, I will be remaining on Asgard for the remainder of my magical education. I thank you again for the offer to become a student at your school._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter, Heir Potter_

_Prince Hadrian Jamesson_

_Rockshaker_

Dumbledore began trembling in shock. This was not good. Harry Potter must attend Hogwarts. He _must_! And when on earth did he become a prince? Was that one of the Potter's titles? Before Dumbledore could begin trying to figure out where Asgard was, much less how to get Harry back, the alarms connected to the blood wards started chirping loudly.

* * *

"Who on earth? Well, I say! This time of night," Vernon grumbled between curses as he got up from the couch to answer the door. It was only seven in the evening, but in Vernon Dursley's perfectly normal little world, any visitors after six that hadn't been invited for dinner were out of their minds.

Vernon grumbled a little more, and opened the door. There, on his front porch, stood the strangest looking man he had ever seen with his hair and beard so long they could both be tucked into his belt, and wearing the strangest colored – fuchsia and chartreuse – dress Vernon had ever seen.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Vernon demanded.

"I am Albus Dumbledore. I'm here to see your nephew, Harry Potter."

"I don't have a nephew, and if I did, he certainly wouldn't live here! Good day, sir," Vernon said, shutting the door in Dumbldore's face. Dumbledore raised his hand to knock again, only for a letter to appear in a puff of smoke.

Dumbledore read it, and his heart sunk even faster.

_Hello Albus,_

_In the event that you decide to place my son with my sister – against the final wishes of myself and my husband I might add – my father will be taking custody of him, and leaving this letter for you to find on your next visit._

_I suppose we shall see how often you check up on my son, won't we. The letter itself is charmed to let my father know when it has been received. If you receive it before my son gets his acceptance letter to Hogwarts, it may even convince my father to let him go._

_If not, well, Asgardian magic is much more fun to use anyway. I'd say ask Severus, but he won't remember it anymore. My grandfather wiped the memories from his mind after the 'mudblood' comment in our fifth year._

_Regardless of whether my son does or doesn't attend Hogwarts, I would suggest you not meddle with him Albus. Our family is vast, and even if my son forgives you, my father, grandfather, and great-grandfather may not._

_Sincerely,_

_Lily Potter, Lady Potter_

_Princess Lillian Jormungandrdottir_

Dumbledore apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts, and began walking back to his office, trying to figure out a way to salvage the situation. Nothing came to mind.

* * *

**_September 2, 1991_**

* * *

Dumbledore had expected to see Fudge sometime today – Harry Potter's name was called at the Sorting but he hadn't shown up – but was mildly surprised when the man showed up at breakfast time. Dumbledore had never heard of the man getting out of bed before midday unless it was for something to make him look good in the press.

"What is the meaning of this Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded, holding several opened letters in his hand and shaking them furiously at the Headmaster. "Where is Harry Potter? Why hasn't he come to Hogwarts?"

"Harry Potter has declined to attend Hogwarts," Dumbledore told him.

"Poppycock! The boy belongs in Hogwarts! Go get him from wherever you've been hiding him and bring him here, whether he likes it or not!"

"It's not that simple, Cornelius. Harry Potter is not where I left him."

"He's been kidnapped! Why haven't you told me before? We could have sent out search parties!"

"He has not been kidnapped, Cornelius. His grandfather – that is his mother's father – has taken custody."

"So go get him from his grandfather then!"

"I would, but I don't know where they are. I've tried every search and tracing spell I know. None of them have worked."

Fudge was flabbergasted. If Dumbledore's spells didn't work, what would? And then suddenly it hit him. "Then we'll have to ask the goblins."

"Er, the goblins?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, the goblins. You think those little cretins would ever lose track of an account holder when the account in question is as large as the Potter's account is rumored to be. They must know where he is."

"I find myself amazed at your judgment Cornelius. And you are right, of course; the goblins will know where young Harry is. All we have to do is ask."

"Right. Let's go. No time to dawdle. Wouldn't want the Boy-Who-Lived to fall too far behind on his classes would we?"

* * *

"I'm afraid gentlemen, that that is impossible," the Potter account-goblin told them.

"What!? But I'm the Minsiter of Magic!" Fudge said.

"Be that as it may," the goblin said. "You are not listed in the Will as caregivers for young Mister Potter, so I cannot release that information to you."

"Who is listed then?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of those listed, many are dead, or mentally incapacitated in some manner. The only two living wizards that are listed, and therefore able to acquire the information, are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

With that, the goblin ushered the men out of his office.

* * *

"Well, Sirius Black is out of the question for obvious reasons," Dumbledore said. "I will endeavor to contact Remus Lupin immediately."

"Yes, yes, of course," Fudge said. "And then the Boy-Who-Lived will attend Hogwarts."

"Of course."

Dumbledore flooed back to Hogwarts, while Fudge flooed back to his own office at the Ministry of Magic. Another bright idea came to Cornelius Fudge. With the one he had earlier about the goblins, Fudge thought he was on a roll.

Why wait for Dumbledore to track down Remus Lupin? After all, he hadn't managed to find the Boy-Who-Lived yet; what were the odds of him finding Lupin any time soon? Fudge didn't have to wait.

Sirius Black was in Azkaban, just waiting for Fudge to summon him. He'd get the information on the boy, give the information to Fudge, be obliviated, and sent straight back to Azkaban. Then Fudge could inform the press that it was _him_ who found the Potter boy, not Dumbledore.

They, and the public, would eat it up. His approval rating would go through the roof. It was a perfect plan!

* * *

This one is also going to be multiple chapters (like Blue Instead of Green), since the prompt is so long. We'll get to the Tri-Wizard Tournament eventually, but first the events of Thor and the Avengers, as well as the rest of Harry's 'Hogwarts Years', which should only be two-three chapters. The full prompt will be given at the end of the story, since it gives away lots of plot points I'll be using.

As always, I am accepting prompts, however, I am not accepting prompts through reviews. If you wish to give me a prompt, please see the Accepting Prompts section of my profile for instructions. Thank you.

I. H. Scribe


End file.
